


Beautiful

by Crihaslefthechat



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock fandom - Fandom
Genre: Bite marks, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Sherlock, Experienced John, Fluff and Smut, Fluff ish, Inexperienced Sherlock, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Shy Sherlock, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Top John, Victorian John, Victorian Sherlock, collar and leash, cross dressing, ish, submissive Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crihaslefthechat/pseuds/Crihaslefthechat
Summary: A friend of Ms. Hudson gives Holmes some beautiful clothing. Holmes just wants go look pretty for Watson.(You get to read Watson’s thoughts that he keeps out of his stories. Thoughts he even keeps from Holmes.)





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Now if you’ll excuse me... I have a trash can full of monster teeth with my name on it.  
I hate myself. (Christ what am I doing with my life???)

Me and Holmes had been going back and forth about a choker for a few minutes. One of Mrs. Hudson’s close friends was visiting and was very verbal about her opinion of my friend. She very enthusiastically expressed how beautiful he was. Beautiful. He at first thought it to be a joke but she just kept on. 

He was beginning to think that she was insulting him so he confronted her in an attempt to address the issue. He looked genuinely upset. But he showed more anger than sadness. When he gave her his thoughts she just laughed. She said that she meant every single word and thought that he was gorgeous. 

She did apologize for the misunderstanding. The entire interaction was quite enjoyable to see. I would be able to tease him about it in the future. When she laughed he looked shocked, “Oh darling! You poor thing,I am not mocking you. You are beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous....” 

She proceeded to give a somewhat long spiel about what would look good on him,complimenting his appearance,and even bringing up insecurities, “She agrees with me!” She said pointing at Mrs. Hudson who nodded in response. Holmes face was red and his hand covered his mouth in aw. I could nearly see the stars in his dreamy grey eyes. 

That’s where the choker comes in. The choker and a few other things were sent to him by the lady. (Garments,jewelry,and a few different chokers. And a note detailing all of the contents of the box while putting the spotlight on a single choker.) I urged him to wear the finest choker and then he went on saying that he did not want it. 

He made an excuse for everything. (Said that it would not look nice on him,said that it would not fit or would be uncomfortable,and even said that it was not for men.) I rolled my eyes, “For the love of god Holmes,just wear the thing!” I exclaimed with fake anger.

“I have already made it clear that I do not want to. Leave it alone, Watson.” 

I softened, “Now,Holmes that lady was nice enough to send you these things not to mention her kindness to you on the day of the visit. She was very sweet and went out of her way to send you these things because she was thinking of you.”

He looked softer so I continued, “I know you were shaken by her opinion of you but she did mean what she said and she did give these things to you as a gift. A thoughtful gift. At the very least try the thing on. You do not have to even touch the other things. She said that this was the most important to her so please.”

He looked saddened, “Another thing to consider is that...I think that you would look nice in it...And I am certain that would Mrs. Hudson would agree.” I said softly. He looked at me in shock and turned his head away to hide his blush. He mumbled a few thing and turned to me once again.

He gave me that pure little pouty face that I adore, “Fine...” he breathed out. I could still see the blush faintly on his features and I could not repress my grin although I did try. He went to retrieve the choker and emerged with it fastened tightly around his fragile neck. 

He silently looked at me with embarrassment clear on his face. He was not used to wearing female things outside of a case. He motioned dramatically to the thing on his neck as he rolls his eyes. My eyes drifted to the choker. 

It was a beautiful piece. It was black with many beautiful intricate designs in the lace that spread down his neck making a triangular shape. It had a single purple gem in the center of it as the finale touch. “See,I think it looks quite nice. It does compliment your... skin.” I swallowed hard. 

I could feel him watching me. I looked up at his face as he quickly looked away. I noticed that he had brushed some hair behind one of his ears. There was a silver rimmed and purple gem centered earring about the size of a generic pearl on his ears, “You...” 

I trailed off. He looked back at me and noticed my gaze. He covered his face with his hand, (As if he weren’t already a blushing mess.) “Yes...She...She said that I...that the earrings would look nice with it and I just thought that...” 

He sighed and bowed his head to look at the ground. “My behavior was uncalled for...” He whispered. Like a plea. I was surprised at this. 

He has definitely said worse, “Well,Holmes it was not-“ “No,she was nice to me. There was no reason for that. I should have-“ He paused and looked at me, “Should have...not interrupt you...sorry.” 

He pinched the bridge of his nose and then buried his face in his hands. I walked across the room and hugged him. I gently stroked his back with one hand while the other ran through his soft hair. He was tense but gradually softened over time. A bit of comfortable silence passed.

“Watson?” He asked quietly.

“Yes...?” I said,inhaling his scent through his hair and neck. He shuddered. I loved that...

“I can... try the other things on if you’d like...would you-“ I pulled away and looked him in his eyes,a cheeky half smile on my face. 

“Of course...” I said,stroking his cheek with my thumb.

“Help me?” I nodded breathlessly. I was wondering where the timidness came from. It happened sometimes but not for this long. Why now? 

Then I began to connect the dots or some of them anyway. “Are you enjoying this,love?” He looked at me with that angry face. The one where he’s blushing and his anger only half fabricated. It was that one. 

My heart very well could have melted. My chest ached for him. I ignored the sudden yearning and joined him walking down the hall. He did not answer me.

I stood outside of his room while he dressed until he called for me. I entered and he immediately pushed a corset towards me, “Help me?” He asked. 

I chuckled. “Yes,yes. That is why I am here. Turn around now.” He did as he was told and I took to tightening the corset. He was being so good. He did not voice his discomfort but he did make little noises of pain when I pulled it too tight. That made my blood run hot. I held my breathe.

I pulled the strings harder and he yipped. I could not help the laughter that escaped me. He looked back at me, “Not that tight!” He snapped.

“Oh? But I thought you wanted me too help you.” I said grinning.

“Just tie the damn thing!”

I chuckled, “At once.”

I then helped him clip on some earrings and applied his choker for him, I had just helped him get dressed “Alright,now get out!” He said as soon as I was done. I nodded and left. I hoped the wait would not be too long.

As soon as I seen him my breathe escaped me. He looked beautiful. His hair was the perfect amount of disheveled and a bit had even fallen in front of one of his eyes. The lovely curls that he usually held down with hair product were full and shiny.

His pale skin was nearly glowing. His already beautiful face that I had grown accustom to was highlighted by his makeup and jewelry. His already girlish eyelashes were darkened and his lips were stained pink-red in one of the tidiest makeup jobs I had ever seen. 

He had a beautiful white,lacy choker with a pure blue gem in the center of it around his delicate neck. His ears had fine ear rings with a silver outline and a marble center. His thin breakable dainty fine body was covered in beautiful clothing as well.

His torso was covered in a lovely fitted shirt. It was white and had no buttons. It had frills coming from the neck in a pattern that came together halfway down. The neck of the shirt was short but had a small pattern of lace on the ends. 

The sleeves started out fitted but got baggy as they went down with frills at the end of the sleeves. The lacy and well designed corset was wrapped tightly around his waist, complimented by a white bow on the back that was showed off when he spun around so I could see everything. 

He was wearing a simple black skirt and under it was lacy black stockings. He was not wearing any shoes so the look almost felt incomplete. Almost. My legs were getting weaker by the second. I could have taken him right there. I can appreciate his beauty in a non venereal way and I did but that appreciation was overshadowed.

I very well could have stripped him bear and tasted him. I could have kissed him everywhere. Licked him everywhere. And bit him. He would have been mine. 

I could have pestered his sensitive areas. I could have had him writhing and pleading within seconds—

I believe I have gotten a bit off topic,allow me to resume. I stood there,mouth watering,like he was something to eat. Something to devour. And how I wanted to.

Only I got to see this. Only me. The view was all mine. He was all mine. Mine.  
Fuck I wanted to spank him I wanted to tie him down and-

Mine and no one else’s. I could feel the discomfort between my legs growing. Damn it. He interrupted my lusty (and bordering on aggressive) thoughts. “...Watson...?”

I heard his quiet concerned voice. Innocent and pleading. Fuck- 

“Yes?” I asked tightly,trying my hardest to hide my excitement. I knew that he could see it. He paused before he spoke.

“Are you well? You have been silent for a good...eight minutes? Eight minutes...yes.” I was gone for eight minutes. That is a concerning amount of time to stare at someone,that is certain.

“I’m fine!” I said too quickly. My voice was husky from not using it. First the time Holmes had spent getting ready and then the more silence that followed. I cleared my throat.

His eyes drifted down then they quickly shot away. His face suddenly got red. I wanted to see him blush more...I wanted to see him completely flushed and shivering and whining and-

I slowly walked across the room and lay my hands on his shoulders. He looks at me with a concerned expression. So sweet. So innocent. So...accommodating. 

Maybe he would- No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

I brushed some of his hair to the side and put my face to his shoulder. I made sure he didn’t feel my erection. I leaned upward to whisper in his ear, “You are absolutely stunning...” His breathe caught and I noticed that he was shaking.

“Are you alright?” I pulled away. He bit his lip and nodded gracelessly. My hands trailed downward to his hips. At the very least I can say that I attempted to hold back the growl that escaped my lips. 

However I only attempted. He looked at me,clearly startled but he did not pull back. I tightened my grip on his hips and he made a small noise of displeasure, Damn it that was a good sound to hear “I...I want to...can I...”

He blinked his beautiful and confused eyes at me. “What is it?” I shifted his head to the side so that I could see more of his neck. “Mnnn...never mind....”

I forced a smile and ruffled his hair. I wanted to kiss him. I really wanted to kiss him. It was frustrating how much I wanted to kiss him. But I refused.

I told him that he looked wonderful and to go show Mrs.Hudson. After he was gone I went to my room and cursed myself silently.

**Author's Note:**

> Watson is kind of acting like an alpha.  
Chapter two or three involves smut.  
Also if ur wondering why some sentences don’t have periods/stops at the end,it’s because I originally had some text marked out and it didn’t carry over when I pasted it here. I edited most of it but I always miss a few.


End file.
